gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chord Overstreet
|imdb = 3432881 |twitter = chordoverstreet}} Chord Paul Overstreet (*17. Februar 1989 in Nashville, Tennessee) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. In Glee stellt er Sam Evans dar. Leben Overstreet ist der Sohn des Country-Musikers und Songwriters Paul Overstreet und der Make-Up Assistentin Julie Miller. Sein Vorname leitet sich vom englischen Wort für Akkord - Chord - ab. Er ist deutscher, irischer, britischer und ein bisschen indianischer Abstammung. Chord hat insgesamt fünf Geschwister: sein ältester Bruder Nash spielt Gitarre in der Band Hot Chellae Rae, eine ältere Schwester Summer und drei jüngere Schwestern Harmony, Skye und Charity. Er ist auf einem Bauernhof außerhalb von Nashville aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern ermutigten ihn von Anfang an, sich der Musik zu widmen. In frühen Jahren begann er Mandoline zu spielen, sowie bald darauf auch Schlagzeug, Flöte, Klavier und Gitarre. In seiner Jugendzeit modelte er z. B. für Famous Foodwear und Gap. Er selbst schreibt auch Musik, steht aber nicht unter Vertrag. Karriere Chord begann seine Schauspielkarriere in der Internet-Serie "Private." Außerdem hatte er einen Gastauftritt in einer Folge der auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlten Jugendserie iCarly sowie in der nicht ausgestrahlten Pilotfolge von My Superhero Family''.'' Seit Beginn der zweiten Staffel der Musical-Serie "Glee" spielt er die wiederkehrende Rolle des Sam Evans. Beim Casting sang er "Easy" von den Commodores' sowie Garvin DeGraw's "I Don't Want to Be" und nahm im Studio den Song Billionaire von Travie McCoy und Bruno Mars auf, den er daraufhin auch in einer Folge der Serie sang. Nachdem Overstreet für die dritte Staffel nicht zum Hauptdarsteller befördert wurde, verließ er die Serie, um sich auf seine Musikkarriere zu konzentrieren. Ein Monat nachdem die dritte Staffel angelaufen ist, änderte er aber seine Meinung, sodass er ab der achten Folge der Staffel wieder zu sehen war. Seit Staffel Vier ist er Hauptdarsteller. Im August 2016 ist er der Eröffnungsact von Nick Jonas und Demi Lovato auf deren "Future Now Tour". Filmografie Filme *2009: The Hole *2011: A Warrior's Heart *2015: Fourth Man Out Serien *2009: Private (Webserie) *2009: iCarly (Episode 3x03) *2010: My Superhero Family (Episode 1x01) *2010-2015: Glee *2011: The Middle (Episode 3x03) *2013: Regular Show (Episode 5x12, Stimme) Musikvideos *2011: Hot Chelle Rae: Tonight Tonight Diskografie Für Glee: Alben *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, Transitioning *2015: Glee: The Music, Child Star *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2012: Britney 2.0 (EP) *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: City of Angels (EP) *2014: New New York (EP) *2014: Bash (EP) *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) *2014: The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Auszeichnungen Gewonnen *2013: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV: Male Scene Stealer (für Glee) Nominierungen *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2012: Hollywood Teen TV Awards - Favorite Breakout-Star (für Glee) *2012: Grammy Award - Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media (für Glee) *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite TV Bromance (mit Darren Criss) (für Glee) Trivia *Seine Mutter Julie Miller ist eine Make-Up Assistentin und sein Vater ist der County-Sänger/Songwriter thumbPaul Overstreet. *Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Nash und drei jüngere Schwestern, Harmony, Skye und Charity. *Sein Bruder Nash macht auch Musik. *Die Band seines Bruders heißt "Hot Chelle Rae". *Chord spielt Mandoline, Gitarre, Flöte, Klavier und Schlagzeug. *Er ist auch Songschreiber, aber nicht unter Vertrag. *Er liebt die Musik von Adele. *Er sieht gerne sonntags Sport. *Er kaut seine Fingernägel ab. *Er ist ein großer Elton John-Fan. *Er hat zwei Neffen. *Er hat einen Hund namens Harley. *Er liest gerne. *Er ist auf einer Farm aufgewachsen. *Er hat einen selbst geschriebenen Song, "Beautiful Girl". *Er war eine Zeit lang mit Emma Roberts zusammen. Emma Roberts war auch mit Alex Pettyfer zusammen, welcher mit Chords Glee Co-Star Dianna Agron zusammen war. *Er spielt gerne Videospiele. *Er mag es zu Mähen, aber zum Spaß. *Nachdem er Glee kurzzeitig verließ, trat er in einer Serie auf ABC auf, indem er einen Lehrer namens Mr. Wilkerson spielte. *Chord ist mit Ashley Benson und Taylor Lautner befreundet. *Er war auf dem Cover von "Runaway Magazine". *Auf seinem Computer findet man endlos viele Disney-Songs. *Am 18. Oktober 2011 war Chord Overstreet ein weltweiter Trend auf Twitter. *Dianna Agron hat ihm gezeigt, wie man eine Body Role macht. *2010 war er im People Magazine einer der "Sexiest Men Alive". *Er wurde 2011 vom Glamour Magazine auf Platz 69. der "Sexiest Men" gewählt. *Er ist ein Bariton. *Seit der vierten Staffel ist er Hauptdarsteller. *Er hat eine "Bromance" mit Mark Salling. *Er kennt Demi Moore. *Demi Lovato hat gesagt, dass sie Glee noch nie gesehen hat, aber für Chord anfagen wird. *Demi Lovato und Chord waren schon Freunde, bevor Chord berühmt wurde. *Zwei von Chords Idolen sind Brad Pitt und Christian Bale. *Er sagt, dass er der typische Junge im Glee Club sein würde, den jeder hasst. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6